Gnobler
' Gnoblars', small goblin-kin, are often bullied by Ogre bulls into being cannon fodder and, sometimes, ammunition for leadbelchers. Gnoblars form into large units to fight. They scare easily and often run from direct combat, preferring to avoid direct conflict. Outside of combat, they are employed by Ogres as servants and menial workers, and can use weapons deemed too fiddly for use by ogres. Gnoblar Trappers are employed by Ogre Hunters to trap animals. They are stealthier than their normal cousins and use a variety of traps to bring down larger foes. They are slightly braver than normal Gnoblars, but still very cowardly. Gnoblar society, much like that of their Ogre masters, is based almost solely on size (ear and nose size, that is), and their position within society. For example: a Gnoblar with large, floppy ears and a huge, dripping nose is seen as someone worthy of respect, whereas someone with a very small nose and ears is looked down upon by everyone with bigger appendages than himself. Likewise, a Gnoblar belonging to a Tyrant (a "Lord") will usually act much like his master would, pushing around everyone smaller than himself. Gnoblars are usually very poor fighters, and will seldom attack anything bigger than a weasel without backup, but if supported by a a dozen or so of his brothers, most Gnoblars are willing to take the risk of attacking a fully grown mountain goat. In a full-scale battle, particularly courageous/foolhardy Gnoblars will band together in large swarms of so-called Gnoblar Fighters and attempt to earn their masters' favour by killing a particularly dangerous foe (i.e bog down some weak looking enemy unit and hope that they will suffer cardiac arrest before the Gnoblars start getting killed). Appearance The most remarkable feature of a gnoblar is probably his nose, a massive protuberant lump that can smell an approaching predator before it has a chance to pounce. This is complemented by an acute pair of ears; large, triangular appendages that swivel independently at the slight sound. A gnoblar down on his luck will have drooping ears, whereas one ready for a fight have them perked up expectantly, perhaps to make himself larger and more threatening. How the gnoblars found out a long time ago that the best way to make themselves look larger and more threatening is simply to stand between the legs of a well fed ogre. Culture Shanty Towns Gnoblars typically live in ogre yurts with their masters or in shantytowns made by ma the first gnoblar king. The shantytowns can home from a small 200 gnoblars to 2 million gnoblars these shantytowns contain buildings of all shape and size and are made from what ever the gnoblars can get their hands on (by any means). The towns started when ma the first gnoblar king founded da bigy one and to day it lives by its name being the biggest shantytown measuring 260 square kilometres. As da bigy one started to get full some gnoblars left, and travelled west and east forming even more shantytowns. The main three being da empira, dregan da ‘ haos, shinyz ‘ ole, today gnoblar country has many more shantytowns as business to ind for the great caravans is now more treacherous. Religion Religion around gnoblars is rare although there are the occasional maw worshippers but these religious band usually reside in the mountains of mourn and the small infection of small wagggghs which forest goblins sometimes spread. Otherwise there is not religion to speak of in gnoblar country. History Early History Noteable Members Category:Greenskin Category:Race